One little, but happy family
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: This is my fist story that will contain a lot of one-shots. It'll start with childbirth and the chapters will jump a little over time, I don't say how long, but I'll tell from the chapter to the naxt chapter. Hope to see a lot of reviews from the you.
1. Chapter 1 The twinbirth

**A/N: Here is the story in the series that started with Big planning, great evening that was followed by the wedding preparation and the day and then last, Honey of surprises. I know I said it before, but this will be the last one in the series. I don't know yet if I'll continue with one-shots or a new series over more stories, but I'll find it out soon. But, now for the chapter.**

Rapunzel was close to get her baby, she could feel it in her heart and beside it was the ninth month of her pregnancy. But she decided with herself that she would time go on and see then the baby would come.

She was sitting in the gardens alone with Eugene and lay down on the grass stare into the heavens and simply thinking that her life was perfect now, or soon it would be.

"Isn't it a lovely day today Eugene?" he looked over at her and smiled as she laid her head down on his chest.

"It sure is sweetie" he ran his fingers through her hair, she just loved when he did that and now that she and Eugene had spent some great time with her parents, they had gotten time to get over the whole thing before they for real would start to learn how to be a good King and Queen. Eugene couldn't yet get use to the feeling of one day be called King Eugene, right now being Crown Prince Eugene was enough for him. They lay silent for a few minutes and enjoyed the high flying sun that made the wetter very hot for a spring day.

But suddenly she could feel something painful. She felt water running down her soft legs.

"Awwww! Eugene, help! It hurts like hell" Eugene couldn't believe it, the baby was coming now. He collected her up in his strong arms and ran inside as they both called or more likely screamed for help. Queen Anna and King Robert heard and sprinted over to their new common bedroom where they saw Rapunzel laid in hard pain, while Eugene held her hand trying to crush his own in the pain.

"Get a doctor, quickly!" King Robert ordered in a desperate tone. Shortly after, Simon Carrington, the best doctor in all of Corona was there and not much sooner, there were three nurses and the midwife showed up thirty second after the nurses arrived and Queen Anna was the only one else allowed to be inside so Eugene and King Robert had to wait outside their bedroom. Eugene was starting to fear that it might had gone wrong or something like that, Rapunzel screamed so high that he almost feared that the castle would crash very soon if she didn't stop screaming soon.

"I can't this anymore!" Eugene was totally freaked out; King Robert stood up and tried to calm him down, but without real success.

"Eugene, I know how it is. I think you're familiar with the story of how she had it before giving childbirth of Rapunzel" but he immediately regretted that he said that, it's was the last thing Eugene needed to fear, the fear of losing Rapunzel was unbearable for him and he knew that it would mean that there was no real heir to Corona's thrown.

"Oh god! She might die of this and it will be my fault!" King Robert couldn't believe he heard Eugene saying these things, he loved Eugene as a son and always had, but also because Rapunzel loved him, he wanted to find a way to get him calmed down. Even though it wasn't easy, after more time trying to calm Eugene down, King Robert realized that the only thing that could calm Eugene down was when the baby was born and Rapunzel stopped screaming in pain. When there came a scream higher than all the other and Eugene got lost in thoughts and felt that he had a feeling that it was the end of his beloved Rapunzel, but when he heard a scream that sounded different from the others, it could only mean one thing. A nurse came out.

"Your highnesses, you can come enter the room now" Eugene and King Robert didn't hesitate to get into the room and see how Rapunzel was doing. When they entered the room, they saw Rapunzel holding a little baby boy in her arms. Eugene walked over to her side and leaned down on knees to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you Rapunzel" Rapunzel gave him the child and as he looked down at him, he saw his eyes were the same his own, hazel brown and a little brown hair, just like his own color. Just as they made eye contact, Rapunzel could feel some hard pain from inside her stomach. Eugene looked desperate at the doctor as he looked up at the young couple.

"It seems that she's carrying twins" Rapunzel and Eugene felt shocked, not only were they having one, but two babies. Rapunzel hoped so deeply inside her heart that it was a girl, and then would her life be perfect.

And it was a baby girl. Eugene saw as Rapunzel looked at her daughter the same way as she did with her son just a few seconds ago, it was warming to see how deeply she loved them already.

"What are you going to name the children?" Eugene and Rapunzel looked over at the midwife, then at each other and nodded.

"Please give us five minutes alone" Eugene asked. Queen Anna saw at King Robert as he ordered everybody including the doctor out of the room to give the couple some privacy.

"What do you think we should name them?" Eugene sat down on the bed edge as he got to carry his daughter and Rapunzel took back the little son. Eugene saw into her eyes and saw her as a baby version of Rapunzel. She had the same green eyes and her lips looked just like Rapunzel's from the baby photo down in the village. She was a person deserving a very special name like her mother and Eugene just looked over at her seeing if she could come up with something.

"Have you any thoughts?" Eugene asked as Rapunzel looked down on her son.

"How about Flynn?" Eugene didn't like to call his son by the name he lived with as a thief and nearly lost his life because of.

"I don't think it's a good idea. My life as Flynn Rider was a life as a thief and nearly cost me life itself; it's one of the names I wouldn't like to give to my children"

"Fine, but we'll have to think of something" and suddenly Eugene got some ideas for their children.

"I think I got some suggestions with potential" Rapunzel awaited with excitement for Eugene's suggestions.

"Michael is a very suitable name for our son as I see it and for our beautiful daughter I'd say Kashmir is a perfect name" Rapunzel found those names quite perfect for their children, Eugene just had a thing with finding answers for her questions and she loved the idea of the name Kashmir for her girl, it was to her a very special name.

"That's perfect Eugene. Michael and Kashmir Fitzherbert" Eugene and smiled at each other.

"That sounds really great. Kashmir is a very special name, it reminds me of you Rapunzel and that is what makes her just as fantastic as you are, she looks just like her mother and she'll properly be just as perfect as her mother" Rapunzel's hearts skipped a beat and as she laid her son down beneath her waist, she used her chance to grabbing Eugene by his shirt and getting him down for a kiss, how she miss that. He didn't mind at all so he just kissed her back and took her hand.

"I'm so proud of you Rapunzel! You did a great job and I'm the luckiest guy in the world, now having this little family with the greatest children and a wife that simply couldn't be more perfect than she already is" she kissed him again as a thanks for the compliment, she could feel her heart beating faster than ever, but she wasn't afraid, it was only because she felt so happy.

"Eugene, you makes me feel like the best woman and I can't say anything than your better than every man in the whole wide world even though you're first man I've met, I wouldn't ask for any other person if I could pick for myself and I could give you eternal life, I would because I owe you my life for freeing me and loving me" This time is was Eugene's time to feel a skipped heartbeat.

"It's was overdoing it Blondie, but thanks anyway, it means everything to me to know all that"

And just with that King Robert and Queen Anna followed by the doctor entered the room.

"So what are going to name them? Have you decided it?" Queen Anna asked excited to know. Rapunzel looked confident on Eugene and nodded, King Robert's - and Queen Anna's looks turned to Eugene that smiled confident.

"Yes" King Robert and Queen Anna couldn't wait for the answer, but before there could be asked any questions Eugene had opened his mouth to tell them.

"We are gonna name the boy, Michael Fitzherbert" King Robert smiled at Eugene, he really liked that name.

"And the girl?"

"We have chosen something very special for the girl, Kashmir Fitzherbert"

"Like the special river?" Eugene nodded.

"That sounds like two wonderful names" Queen Anna praised to Rapunzel, thinking that it was her idea with the names.

"I agree, but the names was both Eugene's idea" Queen Anna turned his looks to Eugene and walked over to her son-in-law and embraced him as he returned it and smiled happy as they broke the hug.

"Thanks Mom" Queen Anna's heart skipped a beat when she heard him called her Mom, she wanted that all the time since he and Rapunzel move into the castle, and even though it wasn't the first time she couldn't help but love that he dropped the formalities and seen her and King Robert as the parents he never got.

**Extra note: it was giving me headache to find the names for the children and the naming of the girl, Kashmir is a little dedication to my best friend on this site, An Unknown Foreign Beauty, I've always liked to say my admiring of her, but I felt I needed to show it in a special way, so here she got it, she's someone who really deserves all the praises she got.**


	2. Chapter 2 Convincing away the nerves

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in the weekend as I promised, but there have been something with school and a lot of work so I haven't got time as I was also together with my best friend that I haven't seen in 1 ½ month as well. But here is the next chapter.**

Two days after childbirth.

Rapunzel was so afraid that the doctor had taken the twins to isolation to make sure that the babies were as healthy as they needed to be. Even though Queen Anna had told that they did the same with her at the time she was born, she didn't like it anyway. She wanted to spend time with them and Eugene and not go around and fear that something might be wrong with them, if they had a deadly disease, she would be heartbroken, and she knew she wouldn't be able to take it. She was really stressed out and wanted to be alone and therefor, Eugene had left her alone in their room and go talk to her parents.

Eugene, King Robert and Queen Anna sat alone in the king's privacy room to make sure no unexpected visitors came in without they knew first. They all were starting to worry about Rapunzel's status. She almost hasn't eaten for two days and didn't talk very much to anyone. Eugene only had in mind to get her on top, so he looked on her parents for an answer, but both of them seemed real clueless. He was getting frustrated over this; he couldn't stand and watch her feel worse and worse with time.

"There isn't many options so I'm going to talk to her" he was just on his way out when he saw back at her parents as they smiled confident to make him think more and more that it was the right thing to do.

He finally arrived at the door and heard her sigh from inside the bedroom and didn't even thinking about knocking, after all, this was also his room. Rapunzel looked up at him and gave a little grin and a little smile and Eugene sat down next to her and grabbed her in to a hug.

"Please Rapunzel, tell me if there's anything I can do to cheer you up, I know what's bothering you, but it for their and our own good that the doctor test them for diseases" Rapunzel looked at him and knew he was right.

"Take my hand and go for a walk with me" Eugene immediately took her hand and went out to the castle gardens with her. He looked at her as her face finally showed him the smile that always made him smile, the beautiful smile that only Rapunzel could make.

"It's lovely to be with you here Eugene; it's been quite some hard hours for me with all that fear" He grabbed her into a hug.

"I know Blondie, I know" Eugene buried his chin on the top of her hair and she laid her head against his chest. They loved to stand so close together and have some piece.

"You trust me, right?" Rapunzel looked at him and didn't understand where he was going, but could only answer his question.

"Of course, Eugene, more than anyone else" that was a start so now he could try to make her realise that she was going to be the greatest mother ever. At least he didn't doubt it himself; he couldn't see any reason for her not to be a good mother.

"When feel sure when I tell you this, you have all the right qualities for being a good mother, no doubt and I should be the one who's scared" Eugene walked over to the tree with the little lake beside it and stood there looking back at her.

"Eugene, what's wrong with you?" he looked at her with eyes that reminded of when he almost freaked out seeing her hair glow and heal his hand those year back.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel walked slowly towards him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"You usually don't act scared or unconfident about anything, that's not normal" Eugene could clearly see her point. He gave a little smile and laid his hand on hers as touched his shoulder.

"I know, but this is quite different from anything I tried in my life and that about becoming father to a child of royalty is something that I don't think I'll be good at" Rapunzel opened her mouth to argue, she was quite shocked, but was stopped by Eugene.

"That's also the reason why I didn't want Michael to be named Flynn, my past is making me afraid that I'm not worthy for it, I also know you want to argue Blondie, but I can't do so much about it, I just think that sometime and good experiences with the kids will give me a knock of confidence" Rapunzel started to cry by what he said, she couldn't believe he could say that, if he was worthy to be married into royalty, why shouldn't be worthy for their children. Eugene noticed and walked over towards her. He didn't understand her sob, but needed to get her calmed down, that was after all the meaning of their walk in the gardens.

"Wow wow Blondie, calm down" Eugene looked down at her as she looked up at him and simply answered.

"Eugene, my parents and I felt that you were and still are worthy to be my husband and future King, therefor I can only say that there isn't anyone else that should be father to my children, I love you very much and always will and I know you have troubles about your past, but in the presence and also the future there isn't anyone that will be more worthy than you" Eugene opened his arms as Rapunzel walked slowly towards him and rested her head on his well-trained chest and felt his chin against the top of her hair and got a soft kiss. It seemed that all was happy for a long time, Rapunzel felt safe with Eugene to holding around her and Eugene felt that he had a supporter that was bigger than Mount Everest.

After starting the walk for real as they agreed to do, there were met one hour later by a palace guard named Jack. He was one of the guards that Eugene was getting well around because he hadn't started in the kingdom's guard service before Eugene had brought back Rapunzel. Actually Eugene had been doing well with many guards since his marriage with Rapunzel, he was sure that it was because they knew that he was sticking by and had shown many of the guards that he wasn't his old Flynn Rider anymore. Jack bowed formal as he stood in front of the married couple.

"Am I interrupting anything your highnesses?" Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other and exchanged looks that meant they better hear what it was.

"What is it Jack?" Rapunzel asked and got his attention and he was also one of the guards becoming nervous nearby Rapunzel as also got near her parents, that was because he a family member killed by a King in a far different kingdom some generations before himself, therefor was he always careful.

"The doctor asked me to you both of you needs to talk to him about your children" and for a moment Rapunzel and Eugene feared the worst, and then that moment ended as he spoke again.

"Also he told me to tell you that there's nothing to worry about their condition and they are just fine, but he awaits you in the Queen's privacy room along with your parents" sighs of relief escaped both their mouths and they thanked Jack and went towards to Queen Anna's privacy room. Rapunzel had been there a few times, but Eugene had only been there once, mostly he had visited King Robert's private study room, but he was just like Rapunzel, relived that the test sounded to have gone well. He couldn't bear to think how Rapunzel would feel if something was wrong with any of their children.

They knocked steady on the door and Queen Anna allowed them entrance and as Rapunzel saw her parents smiling at her, she felt relieved. Eugene seemed to do quite the same as they sat down. The doctor stood up and walked over so he stood straight in front of them.

"Princess Rapunzel, Prince Eugene, it's my pleasure to tell you that you are blessed with the most healthy children I've seen for long time, absolutely nothing is wrong, and as you requested Prince Eugene, I've checked them for magical powers from the incantations you gave me to test them with" Eugene nodded to the doctor looked at Rapunzel to confirm that he had requested it, he knew it could mean that something might wanted to kidnap them as Rapunzel was when she was a baby. Rapunzel felt a heartbeat to see the responsibility Eugene showed, it only made it more clear that he was the only right father for the babies, he cared for them and loved them, he was gonna be great, she could feel it.

"It's reliving to hear, thanks doctor, but where are they now?" Eugene wondered.

"They're sleeping in your bedroom and there's the midwife with two guards to keep an eye on them until you arrive" Rapunzel and Eugene nodded smiling at the doctor and King Robert and Queen Anna and stood up.

"I think we'll go to our room and see how our children are doing" the doctor stood up and opened the door for them.

"Of course you should, I think my work here is done then" King Robert nodded and so he exchanged handshake with Eugene and Rapunzel and left the castle.

"Doctor!" he turned around to see the couple stand behind him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much" Rapunzel said and kissed him on the cheek. The doctor seemed surprised as he touched his cheek and smiled, hoping that Eugene didn't mind, but he was fine, as long as no one took use of it and tried to tear him from her.

"You're welcome both of you, if there's anything coming up, I'll be there and see what I can do" Eugene laid his hand on his shoulder.

"You're truly a good man"

"You too your highness" the exchange looks shortly and walked each other direction.

They entered their room and made the guards and the midwife leaving their room as they saw the children slept like rocks, Eugene made sure that they just slept by heading down his head to hear them sigh, they seemed real quiet for sleeping babies.

After a long stressing day, Eugene lay down on their bed and offered Rapunzel to join him, as she laid herself on the bed, he tucked her in and there they lay and looked into each other's eyes. Eugene kissed her short on her cheek. She kissed on the lips and so they embraced each other, relaxing for the first time since Michael and Kashmir had been brought into their lives.

"I love you very much Blondie" Rapunzel smiled at him.

"I love you very much too, my one and only Eugene" Eugene kissed her on the lips as they had some time for themselves, but later it was spoiled by how tired both of them were and everybody in the Fitzherbert-family slept then.

**Hope you liked it and hope to see more reviews soon, but even though it only will be same, it won't stop me from writing. The day I'll stop is then I don't feel for it or when nobody reviews my stories and with lovely folks as An Unknown Foreign Beauty, susan friedman and little princess 15, I doubt that it's gonna be that way. Hope to make most of chapter three before the weekend is over, but can't give guaranties because of my father's birthday and a lot of school work. **

**A little thing to those who are altering my stories or added me to favourites, please start reviewing soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 The fifth birthday

**Hi again, it's was my longest chapter ever written before with over 2.000 words. I know that it was with author note and end note, but still. It's very nice to get such great reviews as I got, would wish that I could show my gratitude to you personally. It might gonna be hard to write much the next time. I got injured two fingers inside a few weeks and it's hard to write with them, so if I don't update much it's one of the reasons along with school.**

5 years after the childbirth.

It was the twin's birthday and Rapunzel and Eugene had made a lot of preparations along with the castle staff, also making sure they didn't found out anything too early. It was a tough challenge, Michael and Kashmir was hardly trying to find out all they could and therefor they made some change of plans to be sure. It was 7 a.m. and the twins still slept in their common bedroom, normally they slept in different rooms, but they always slept together the night before their birthdays.

Meanwhile, Eugene and Rapunzel were fixing their breakfast. Michael loved berries and Kashmir preferred a hot piece of toast with butter melted on. Eugene and Rapunzel had always made a lot out of making their birthday a special day and making sure that they felt happy, that was the most important thing for Rapunzel and Eugene as well.

"I really hope we can give them a just as good birthday as they said the others were" Eugene smiled as Rapunzel seemed unsure.

"We've done it four times already; I don't think the fifth won't be any different" Rapunzel had felt more than just happy the last years. Not alone she had two wonderful children, but also a confident man that seemed more like that man she married, it was nice to have the Eugene Fitzherbert she knew back, not that she haven't loved him anyway, she had loved him since shortly after they met for the first time and her love for him had only grown into an enormous height.

"You know what Eugene? Your confidence has risen since Michael and Kashmir had grown, it suits you" Eugene couldn't help, but smiling at her, it was apparently quite obvious, he didn't mind anyway so.

"I know, I guess it was very nervous that made me feel a little like that"

"And now things are changed?" Rapunzel asked teasing. Eugene knew she was teasing, but felt it was fine to give a serious answer.

"Not just a little, more a lot. I have two great children who truly loves me and I got the most perfect and beautiful wife on the planet, so I don't think, more likely, I know that my life can't get any better than it is now where I also have someone who treats me like I'm their own son of fresh and blood, there isn't really anymore a man could ask for" Rapunzel felt happier than everybody when he said things like that and also did her parents who stood and listened to their conversation.

"We couldn't do anything else after how you helped our lives" Rapunzel and Eugene were both chocked and surprised to find King Robert and Queen Anna in the kitchen; they usually made someone else to make their food.

"Make I ask what you two are doing down here?" Eugene and Rapunzel felt surprised by their question, it seemed like they've forgotten that today was the birthday of their children.

"Don't say you have forgotten that today is Michael's - and Kashmir's birthday, we were just making them some of their favorite breakfast" of course they haven't forgotten their grandchildren's birthday, it was also a tradition as with Rapunzel's birthday that there'd launched thousands of lanterns to the sky on their birthday, it was actually something Eugene had suggested, Rapunzel loved the idea of the lanterns, she always enjoyed to watch, but never as much as on her 18th birthday that also was the day where she started to feel her love for Eugene, that only was shown at the nights festival where he also showed his feelings for her.

"Please can you help us to make sure that the maids get the things ready for the lantern launching at 8 o' clock? " King Robert and Queen Anna looked at each other smiling and felt that they acted like they wanted to do too much themselves.

"No problem, but you should get someone help you with more things, you have done a great job until now, but you're expecting too much of yourselves and might are going to press yourselves to hard, so take our advice and get some maids helps and you know that we are to help" Rapunzel just loved her parents humanity and ability to help, but that was a thing coming with being king and queen.

After some hours of preparation, they've got the breakfast fully ready with Michael's as well as Kashmir's favorite breakfast. They walked into the room where the twins slept by each other side.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_So happy birthday, dear Michael. _

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_So happy birthday, dear Kashmir._

The twins got into a group hug with their just before they look down at their breakfast with big smile on their faces, they was already enjoying their birthday.

"So can we get our first presents?" Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other; they always got their first present with breakfast and the last ones after the festival.

"Of course, I'll go get them right now" and with those words, Eugene left them. Ten minutes later he was back.

"Here we go kids" Eugene gave Michael a middle size gift and Kashmir a little smaller, to her surprise it was two dolls that was supposed to look like her parents from their wedding day. Michael got a riding gear so Eugene could teach him to horse ride.

"Thanks mother" Eugene saw as Kashmir and Michael embraced their mother, he didn't feel bad at all, actually he had it like the time when Rapunzel met her parents. Shortly after, the twins turned their looks to their father. They smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Thank you father" they gripped hard at Eugene who didn't cared a bit, he was a well-trained man and loved his children so much that they could make him lose all his air and he didn't mind at all.

"Let's get down and spend some time together and get ready for the evenings festival" Rapunzel suggested, Eugene, Michael and Kashmir all nodded and so they all went downstairs to the main hall and outside to the gardens where they played tack for over three hours and when they were done, they were all exhausted.

After that they went up to their separate dressing rooms to get them ready as Eugene and Michael got their tailor getting them some new clothes and Rapunzel and Kashmir who got some beautiful dresses ready for the occasion.

Eugene and Michael had almost the same clothes on and look very similar, actually the biggest difference between them was the height and body building where Eugene was way more muscular than Michael.

"You are nice looking dad" Eugene loved his son and they also had pretty much the same taste so it wasn't so hard for Eugene to help him out.

Rapunzel had a beautiful red dress on while Kashmir preferred a blue color that made her look very beautiful. They met each other in front of the dining hall. Kashmir came over hugging her father who kissed on her forehead.

"You're just as beautiful as your mother Kashmir"

"Thanks dad" Rapunzel came over kissing him on the lips and as they heard the sound of disgust from their children they laughed.

"You look very similar to your father and it really suites you" Rapunzel gave her son a big hug and kissed his cheek so he became all red on his face, they all made a chuckle.

"Thank you mother"

And so they went to the dining hall where King Robert and Queen Anna were expecting them and welcoming them warmly as usual. They got the twins favourite meal that was the same, hazelnut soup, just like Rapunzel and after that they got Atilla's special made cupcakes that he had made all years for their birthday.

After that they got to the balcony to release the lanterns. Eugene had Kashmir to sit on his shoulders and Michael was on King Robert's shoulders and Queen Anna and Rapunzel stood between the gentlemen as thousands of lanterns float into the sky. After the show they went inside to give the children their last gifts that was a guitar for Michael to play with Rapunzel and give concert as they had made a deal of doing together some time. Kashmir got herself some painting stuff as Rapunzel she had great talents for painting.

After the children was sleeping, they went inside their own room lying closely to each other and looking satisfied with their performance and how great a day the children said they had and when they was full asleep just like all of Corona.

**Hope you liked it. I am thinking about the possibility of starting a second story and I was wondering if it should be a modern story of Tangled with Eugene and Rapunzel at collage or a drama. I just don't know so if you review tell me what you think, not only about this story, but also what I shall choose. **


End file.
